A Legend Awakened
by Inferno792
Summary: After the events in Alamos Town, Darkrai decides to join Ash on his journey. Along with the Legendary Pokemon, Ash continues his quest to participate in The Lily of The Valley Conference, where he would be facing powerful foes. But with Darkrai and all his other Pokemon by his side, watch as he strives to overcome the challenges. This story takes place after 'The Rise of Darkrai'.


_**A Legend Awakened**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Speeches :<em>**

"A" – Normal Human Speech

'A' - Thoughts

_'A' – _Telepathy

* * *

><p>Palkia roared loudly casting a pink shadow over the Town of Altamos. The pink light emerging from Palkia's body surrounded the entire dimension which seemed to be retracting into space, taking the form of a shining bright light. Moments later, the location shifted dimensions and the once destroyed Alamos town was now back to how it used to be before Dialga and Palkia clashed to cause the ultimate destruction.<p>

Ash smiled as he gazed at the town of Alamos, which appeared to be unscathed like it was before. He had done it. Once again, the raven-haired trainer had saved the world but not without the help of his Pokemon. Dawn standing beside Ash smiled at the trainer who looked into the dark blue ocean beneath them. Everyone in town ran in joy, celebrating the revival of their beautiful home.

* * *

><p>The sun began to set as Ash, Dawn, Brock, Alice and Tonio stood near the Space-Time Tower, their heads hanging low. The destruction caused by Dialga and Palkia's battle seemed to have been recovered but one thing didn't come back. The one that stopped the two Legendary creators of Sinnoh seemed to have fallen in his attempt to stop the rulers of Time and Space.<p>

The expression on Alice's face showed only despair and distraught. Her protector, friend and parent had gone down saving her. Tears accumulated in the blonde girl's eyes as she thought about the times she spent with the Legendary Dark Type.

"Thank you Darkrai." Alice whispered clasping her hands in front of her chest. She remembered the effort Darkrai put in saving Alamos. He was struck by both Dialga and Palkia's attacks but he still kept on going to save the City he'd protected for so long. When ultimate fight between the Spatial and the Temporal Pokemon threatened to harm her, it was Darkrai who saved her. When Palkia aimed its attack towards her, Darkrai put his life on the line and protected her. Never did he care about what would happen to him, the only thing he cared for was Alice and the town of Alamos. "for everything you did for me. I know whatever I do won't be enough to repay you." Tears started streaming down Alice's cheeks as she finished.

Everyone appeared to have been devastated by the loss of the Pokemon. Dawn and Brock too had water forming in their eyes. But no one was more affected by the death of Darkrai than our hero, who couldn't control his emotions as he tightened his grip on the railing with his hands and kicked it in anger; enraged because he couldn't save Darkrai.

As a few more tears ran down from his eyes, Ash looked towards the sunset. "I am sorry Darkrai." He whimpered. "I should have done what you said and maybe then… you could have been with us today."

The rest of them turned to look at Ash, who appeared to be shattered by recent events. They knew that Ash would take the blame for Darkrai's death on himself. But it wasn't his fault that Darkrai died. The only thing they could do at this point was to give him some time to get through it. So, they started to make their way back with Ash still sobbing as he stood at the same place, not moving an inch. He just couldn't forgive himself for what happened to Darkrai.

Suddenly, Pikachu's ears twitched as he heard something. "Pika?" he uttered as he turned to look up.

Ash noticed Pikachu moving on his shoulder and he followed Pikachu's gaze. When he saw what it was in front of him, he was left speechless. A shadowy figure of someone standing on his back appeared on the mountain. He quickly turned around to see a black, shadow-like Pokémon with a small head, a white fog-like ghostly plume billowing from its head, covering one of its bright blue eyes standing on the top of Space-Time Tower.

Noticing Ash turn back, the others too moved their gaze and they just couldn't believe their eyes. The sad expression on their faces turned to a bright smile. Alice took a few steps closer to Tonio and placed her head on his chest, making the silver-haired boy blush. Dawn and Brock chuckled in joy of seeing that everything would now be okay with Darkrai still being alive.

Ash's laughed in relief as he saw Darkrai standing safe. "Darkrai, you're okay." He gasped in exuberance.

Darkrai stood tall on the Space-Time tower with his legs outstretched and eyes glowing bright blue. He looked at Ash with intent and soon, he descended from the tower. At high speeds, he reached the group within a moment and the first thing the Dark-Type Pokemon did was float near Ash. He comprehended how happy Ash seemed after he saw him and had also seen how the boy grieved when he thought that the Pokemon might have died. Moving his hands slowly towards Ash's face, Darkrai carefully wiped off the tears that still remained on the teen's face. He took a long and hard look at Ash before his eyes glowed once again.

Soon, the Pitch Black Pokemon hovered to Alice who looked just as happy as Ash to find out that he was alive. He roared in a soft tone, making Alice's frown and her smile turned to a look of shock. The blonde turned to face Ash as she took a few steps towards him. She appeared to be in deep thought as she gazed at the amber eyed trainer, who seemed to be confused by what Alice was doing.

"What is it, Alice?" Ash asked the girl who still appeared to be comprehending what Darkrai told her. "Is something… wrong?"

A small smile made its way to Alic'se face as she chuckled half-heartedly. "Ash." She said softly. "Darkrai wants to come with you. It wants to become your Pokemon."

Her last statement stunned everyone. The Legendary Dark Pitch Pokemon Dardrai wanted to join Ash's team by choice? He would be bound to a Pokeball and won't be free to roam around as he wanted. Even knowing all that, he wanted to be caught by a trainer? Sure Ash was an amazing young man and Pokemon trainer who cared for his Pokemon more than anything but a Legendary Pokemon sacrificing its freedom still confused the said boy.

Ash finally got back to his senses, albeit still a bit shaken. "R.. really? He questioned. Turning to Darkrai, he looked at him seriously. "Do you really want to leave Alamos Town and join me on my journey?"

Darkrai remained quiet for what seemed to be the longest time. For moments, he didn't move from his place and didn't move his eyes from Ash. Finally, coming towards Ash, he kept a hand on his chest as he transmitted his thoughts to him.

The things Darkrai felt were now transmitted to Ash, the pains and joys of his life. He saw Darkrai's entire life; from the moment he met Alice's grandmother to the time he met Ash and his friends and put his life on the line to save them. The trainer from Kanto could feel what Darkrai felt through all that.

After comprehending everything Darkrai showed him, Ash spoke with a hint of disbelief in his tone. "I saw your whole life. I understand how you feel Darkrai. If you want to come with me, I'll be glad to take care of you. I vow that I will not use the power that you will provide me for evil." He told him, removing an empty Pokeball from his pocket.

'_If you take me with you, I will not disappoint you.'_ Darkrai assured him telepathically.

Dawn and brock gasped in surprise. A legendary Pokemon was now going to join their journey. Brock had already met quite a few legendaries as he travelled with Ash. And he did realize that the only reason he met them was because he was travelling with Ash. He knew that Ash was special; so special that each and every Pokemon, be it legendary or not wanted to be with him.

Dawn on the other hand just stood there dumbfounded. In her short journey with Ash, many awesome things happened but this by far was the craziest and the most unbelievable.

Before staring at the Pokeball, Darkrai turned back and hugged Alice who shed a few tears on his body. She was going to miss Darkrai but whatever Darkrai had chosen for himself, it was his choice and she wouldn't try to stop him. It would make Darkrai stronger and he would be able to explore the world. Moreover, the trainer he had chosen, Ash was an excellent one. She knew he would take great care of Darkrai but she still wanted to ask him one last time.

"Ash." She called out after she removed herself from the hug. "Please take care of Darkrai."

Ash beamed at her with his usual confidence brimming from his body. "Of course I will. Darkrai is one of my Pokemon now and I will try my hardest to be the best trainer I could be for him."

Without another thought, Darkrai tapped the Pokeball that was offered by Ash and in a bright red beam of light, he was sucked inside. Everyone watched carefully as the ball shook a couple of time in Ash's hands before making a 'ping' sound.

Ash just stared at the Pokeball in disbelief. He'd caught a legendary Pokemon. Now, he even had the support of a Pokemon like Darkrai and he would try to conquer his dream along with it.

"I caught a Darkrai!" Ash yelled in excitement as he raised Darkrai's Pokeball in the air.

Pikachu too jumped in delight of having a new friend. "Pi Pikachu!" He exclaimed doing the victory pose.

The others just snickered at the antiques of the trainer and Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Our heroes now stood outside Alice's house in Alamos Town, all ready and set to resume their journey. Darkrai stood besides Ash to bid a final farewell to the place that he called home for many years.<p>

"Ash, I will be watching you compete in the Lily of the Valley Conference." Alice told Ash with a smile as she leaned backwards towards the wall. She turned to Darkrai as she continued. "And I will be watching you battle along with Ash as well, Darkrai."

Darkrai nodded as he moved forward and wrapped his arms around Alice. _'Do not worry, Alice. I am sure that I couldn't have found myself a better partner than Ash.'_

Brock walked outside the house and looked at the group. "It's time for us to get going then." He informed them with a weak smile.

Dawn noticed that Alice just had a bit of worry on her face. She decided to get her spirits up as she lightly giggled. "Don't worry one bit about Darkrai, Alice." She reassured the girl. "Even if Ash doesn't take proper care of Darkrai, I'll always be there to look after him."

Everyone laughed at the blunette's last statement and the slight tension in the air disappeared completely.

"Bye everyone. Let's meet again sometime." Ash bid his goodbye and so did everyone else.

Darkrai decided to travel inside his Pokeball since it would be too risky if anyone saw him with a trainer. Ash had explained Darkrai about poachers who might try to catch him and the Dark-Type of course agreed without a complaint. He told Ash that he was now Ash's Pokemon and he would act as Ash orders him to.

The trio of humans now made their way to Sunyshore City, from where they would catch a ferry for the Lily of the Valley island, the place where the Sinnoh League would commence in two months. Ash was excited, not only for the Sinnoh League, but also for training with a Legendary Pokemon like Darkrai. He had always wondered how it would be to train a Legendary Pokemon and now finally, that dream was gonna be fulfilled.

After walking under the sun for the whole morning, the sight of their destination finally came into view. Sunyshore City was now right in front of them.

As soon as he set his eyes on the City of Sunyshore, Ash scurried towards it followed by Pikachu as he exclaimed in joy. "That's Sunyshore City. I can't wait to reach the Lily of the Valley Island."

Unable to keep pace with the her companion, Dawn called out. "Wait Ash. The ferry that will take us to the Lily of the Valley island leaves tomorrow."

Brock too tried to persuade the amber-eyed boy. "She's right Ash. The Sinnoh League doesn't start for another 2 months."

Their efforts were in vain as Ash and Pikachu didn't seem to hear them. The two ran so fast that they reached the city in practically no time. Ash grinned as he took a look around the city. He was already prepared for the Lily of the Valley conference but with Darkrai on his side, his chances at the trophy were doubled.

Finally catching up to the trainer and his electric type, Dawn and brock panted heavily, clearly exhausted from running.

"You've got to teach me how to run like that Ash." Dawn breathed out as she kept her hands on her knees.

Brock on the other hand wasn't as tired as the blunette ash he kept a hand on his chin and thought out loud. "I wonder where he gets all that stamina."

Ash turned to them with a serious look on his face. He seemed to have realized something. "The ferry leaves tomorrow,, right?" He looked at the sky as he pondered. "I am thinking of switching my Pokemon so that I can get some training as soon as I reach the Lily of the Valley island."

"That's a good idea Ash. If you use all your Pokemon, you will have a much greater chance of winning than if you only use the Pokemon you caught in Sinnoh." Brock agreed, clicking his fingers.

* * *

><p>The telephone rang in Oak's lab as Professor Oak hurried over to the phone. He picked up the call and was pleasantly surprised by the person who had called. He was expecting a call from the trainer anytime because of the Sinnoh League that drew near.<p>

"Hello Ash." The Poemon Professor greeted with a snicker. "How have you been?"

Ash smiled at the Professor before he responded. "I am doing great so far. Have you checked on the update on the Pokemon I recently caught?" he asked.

The Professor shook his head. "No Ash I haven't." he denied. "I did get an alert that you caught a Pokemon almost a week ago but I haven't had the time to check it out."

Ash chuckled at the answer he got. He had figured that Professor Oak hadn't checked his latest capture because if he would have, the Researcher from Pallet Town would just be begging Ash to send his latest capture, Darkrai over to him for research.

"When you see it, you'll be surprised." Ash stated confusing the Professor. Oak's curiosity reached a new level after Ash's unusual response. He was aware that Ash never bragged about a Pokemon he caught, no matter how rare it was. For him to be acting like that could only mean that he must have acquired a really strong and unique Pokemon.

Unable to keep his curiosity hidden, Oak questioned. "What have you caught Ash?"

Ash just laughed at the Professor's reaction. "You'll find out when you check my trainer profile in your lab's database. For now, can you swap some of my Pokemon?" he requested earnestly. "I want to start training as soon as I reach the Lily of the Valley island."

Oak calmed down and nodded his head. "Alright my boy. Which Pokemon do you want back?"

Ash kept a hand to his chin and considered the Pokemon he would like to train first. "Send me back Totodile, Cyndaquil, Corphish and Donphan. I have heard that The Lily of the Valley is a huge island and there are many training fields there." He told the Pokemon Professor.

Oak thought about something for a minute. He looked at Ash as if examining him. 'He might be able to handle that. It's only a prototype but it seems that Ash needs that.' He thought with a simper.

"Ash." He called seriously. "There is a new device invented especially for training. It is a suitcase which lets you keep 36 more Pokemon with you than usual. But it is only for training. You can't use it while travelling. So would you like to get one of those?"

Ash intently listened to what the Kanto native Professor said as he took in every word. He didn't need to think about it twice as a huge grin spread across his face. Of course he'd want to train with such an excellent device. It would let him train almost all of his Pokemon at once. It seemed like the perfect sort of training to be done before an important regional competition like the Sinnoh League.

Without any hesitation in his voice, Ash spoke confidently. "I would like to have it Professor." He tilted his head as he continued. "But how are you going to send it to me all the way here in Sunyshore City?"

The Professor chuckled and began speaking. "You don't have to worry about that. Sunyshore City is known for its technology and there are a few scientists in Sunyshore working on that project. So I will call them and tell them to give one to you."

Ash smiled enthusiastically as he thought about meeting all of his Pokemon at one place again. "Awesome." He boomed. "Thanks a lot Professor."

* * *

><p>The cool ocean breeze flew through his messy, black hair as Ash along with Dawn and Brock looked at the ocean, the disappearing sight of Sunyshore City behind them. After his call with Professer Oak, Ash had done what the Professor told him to and met up with the Sceintists in the museum and got what he wanted.<p>

The Pokeball Suitcase was just like a normal suitcase; the only difference being that the inside of the suitcase was made to hold up to 36 Pokeballs. One of the scientists name Greg explained to Ash how the suitcase worked and Ash understood it all. When it came to Pokemon training, Ash was a genius. He would now be able to train his Pokemon all at once at a single place and he wouldn't just be messing around in the 2 months that remained before the Sinnoh League.

Dawn glanced at the smiling Ash standing next to her. The happy expression on his face made her smile as well. When Ash was happy, he looked so calm and confident. It seemed like he could do anything.

"Hey Ash." Dawn addressed to the trainer from Kanto softly. "Are you going to be training alone?" she questioned, playing with her straight blue hair.

Ash turned to face the blunette who had a slightly anxious expression on her face. He grinned at her. "Yes Dawn. I can't train Darkrai in a place where people might see it. It's just too risky." The blunette nodded her head as a weak smile crossed her features. "But don't worry, I'll be training in the Lily of the Valley island while you guys do you own stuff. I'll be visiting you often."

"I don't know what I'll do if I don't see you for two months." Dawn spoke with a blush on her face, which didn't go unnoticed by Brock. He smirked seeing the interaction between his companions.

* * *

><p>Ash threw a Pokeball in the air and out of the ball came his Darkrai. They were now on Stark Mountain, the only place that ship would be stopping before reaching the Lily of The Valley Island. They were going to be at Stark Mountain for the entire day and the ferry wont be leaving for the Lily of the Valley island till 5 in the evening. So Ash decided to do a bit of exploring on Stark mountain with Darkrai while Dawn and brock decided to stay near the port.<p>

Ash grinned at Darkrai who hovered in front of him. "Darkrai, this is Stark Mountain. It is a place void of people." He explained to his newest Pokemon who nodded in understanding. "So do you want to have a look around the island with me?" he questioned the Pitch Black Pokemon.

Darkrai took no time to respond. _'I'll do whatever you say Ash. I am your Pokemon after all.'_

Ash chuckled at Darkrai's formal behaviour. He was going to be a loyal Pokemon for him and Ash was rue of it. "You don't have to be so formal Darkrai. While I am your trainer, I am also your friend so you have all the freedom you had in Alamos Town."

Darkrai looked at his trainer with newfound respect. The young man in front of him was truly exceptional. Darkrai was now proud of himself to make a wise choice and coming with Ash. Any Pokemon to be trained by Ash should be honoured and he did indeed posses the ability to wield the power of a Legandary Pokemon like him.

'_While I appreciate you kindness, I am your Pokemon and I will do obey any order, any command you give me whether it be good or bad. I trust in you.'_ He stated to his trainer who gazed at him with in admiration.

"Pika?' Pikachu said and turned backwards, the sound of someone approaching them heard clearly by the rodent.

Darkrai too sensed someone nearing. _'There's someone coming.'_ He alerted his trainer.

Ash was just about to recall Darkrai back to his ball but he seemed to have been too late as he heard someone call for him.

"Wait." The voice screamed in shock. "Isn't that the legendary Darkrai?"

The figure that came sprinting towards them was a young boy probably in his teens having brown hair. He wore a blue shirt and blue shorts and had some watch-like thing on his right wrist.

Ash knew that he was too late to hide it so he decided to speak the truth. "Yes, it is. But I would appreciate if you would keep it a secret between us." He requested calmly.

The boy marched forward as he examined Ash's Darkrai with sparkling eyes. He observed the Dark-type Pokemon from every angle and it seemed to be making Darkrai uncomfortable. Normally, he would have just destroyed a human who would dare to come close to him, but now he was much calmer and wiser.

"My name's Ash." Ash introduced himself as he offered his hand.

The stranger shook Ash's hand and revealed his own identity. "My name's Ben." Suddenly, he raised his wrist and posed showing the watch-like object in his hand. "I am a Pokemon Ranger."

"So that must be your Capture Styler." Ash inquired, pointing to the thing attached to Ben's wrist.

"Yes." He nodded. "I see that you are familiar with Pokemon rangers if you know about this."

Ash beamed at Ben as he recovered the many adventures he's had with different Pokemon Rangers. "Yes. I have met quite a few Pokemon rangers before. But I thought that there are no people living here. So do you have a Pokemon to capture?"

The boy snickered at Ash's statement being true again. "You see, there is a Heatran on Stark mountain which knows the move Eruption. A Heatran shouldn't be able to use Eruption but this Heatran somehow could use it. And that's the reason I want to capture it and bring it to the Pokemon Reserve." He explained shrugging his shoulders and putting his hand in his pocket.

Ash appeared to be in thought after he comprehended what Ben had just said. In short, there was this Legendary Pokemon Heatran on Stark Mountain and to make it even special, the Heatran knew the move Eruption.

"I see. So do you mind if I help you on your quest?" Ash asked with a bit of enthusiasm. Darkrai smiled invisibly under his cloak seeing his trainer's energetic nature again.

The ranger pumped his fist in agreement and smirked. "Sure. The more the merrier I say."

And with that, Ash and Ben took off to find the Heatran.

* * *

><p>A full hour had passed since Ash and ben took off to find and capture the Heatran on Stark mountain. They searched many places around the mountain side but their search went in vain. Now, they were inside a cavern of magma, searching for any signs of the Fire-Type Pokemon.<p>

Ash looked at Ben sceptically as he spoke. "Hey Ben. Are you sure that there is a Heatran in this place?"

Ben looked at Ash and dumbly nodded. "Of course. Before I met you earlier, I was chasing after the Heatran but somehow he got away."

Just then, Darkrai sensed something nearby. He used his vision to check the place from where he sensed the energy and there he spotted it, the Fire Type Heatran. Darkrai formed a telepathic link with Ash so as only he could hear him. _'Ash, I found Heatran.'_

Ash quickly spun around and followed Darkrai's gaze and his gaze stopped at a Pokemon who appeared to be reddish-brown Pokémon resembling a tortoise and a ram with dots of orange and gray colour and had metal bangles locked out of its legs. The claws on its feet were in cross formation.

"There it is. It's Heatran." Ash screamed in awe of the Legendary Lava Dome Pokemon.

Ben heard Ash and he finally saw what he had come to the Stark Mountain for. Heatran stood vertically on one of the many hills over the volcano. "We found it." He yelled in joy. Quickly pressing a finger to his Capture Styler, he called out. "Feraligatr, help me out."

Out of the Styler, a blue coloured bipedal crocodile-like Pokemon materialized. The final evolved form of Totodile roared as he took a good look at it's Legendary opponent but Heatran seemed to be unaffected by the glares it got from Feraligatr.

Extending his index finger towards the Heatran, Ben commanded. "Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump on Heatran."

Hearing the ranger, the Feraligatr from the reserve concentrated energy in his throat. Then, it opened its huge jaws and fired a powerful jet of water at Heatran. The Hydro Pump took down a few small obstruction in the way but that didn't slow down the Water-Type move one bit.

Seeing the Hydro Pump coming towards it at a great pace, Heatran too prepared for its own attack. He opened his mouth and huge flames were targeted at the Hydro Pump. The Flamethrower and Hydro Pump collided in mid-air, and surprisingly, in a battle of power, the water from the Hydro Pump evaporated and the weaker Flamethrower struck Feraligatr.

"Gatrrrr." The big jaw Pokemon cried in pain. The Flamethrower luckily didn't cause too much damage because of the Hydro Pump taking most of the flames with it.

Ash gasped at Heatran's power. Even in a clash where it was at a huge disadvantage, it managed to hit its opponent. 'It's really strong.' He thought in awe,

'_It indeed is.'_ Darkrai too was amazed by Heatran's strength.

Ben grit his teeth in annoyance as he made his next move. "Feraligatr, try an Aqua Tail attack."

The command surprised Ash as he looked at Ben as if he was stupid. "You can't expect to win against a Pokemon like that with a frontal attack." He screamed at the Pokemon ranger.

With its tail surrounded with water which rotated around it, the Big Jaw Pokemon jumped and bolted towards Heatran, who too jumped at a higher level. Now standing at a flat surface, Heatran appeared to be ready as a red orb appeared near its mouth and it released a stream of smoke and lava at its opponent. Being unable to complete its Aqua Tail, Feraligatr was sent flying towards the opposite wall, where it crashed making a huge crater in the wall of the cave.

Ben seeing it realized that Feraligatr was badly hurt and it needed treatment. He made a sign and pushed a button on his Styler and in an instant, the Water-type disappeared and was sent back to the Reserve.

The ranger just couldn't seem to find a way to capture the Heatran. "It's too strong. I can't weaken it enough to use my Capture Styler." He said disappointedly.

Impressed by the Lava Pokemon's power, Ash made up his mind to challenge it. It would a great first opponent for his newly captured Darkrai. A battle against a legendary was sure to give him a boost before the Sinnoh League. He glanced at Darkrai with a smirk who seemed to have caught on to what his trainer was thinking as he floated in front of Ash, fully ready for the challenge.

"So I guess we have to take it on." Ash grinned in excitement. "Are you ready, Darkrai?"

Ben just looked at Ash stupidly. "Are you sure you want to fight it Ash?" he asked desperately.

Ash didn't even care to look at the ranger. He appeared to be completely fixated on battling Heatran now. Seeing how strong it was, there was no way Ash would back off now. "You bet." Grinning, he ordered. "Darkrai, start with Dark Pulse."

Without wasting a moment, the Pitch Black Pokemon brought his hands together making a purple-black orb of dark energy in it. Soon, the chains of dark energy scurried at Heatran at great speeds. The wild Fire-Type couldn't counter in time and was struck by Dark Pulse which did a fair amount of damage as Heatran screamed in pain.

"Wow. Darkrai's really strong. It might be able to defeat Heatran." A stunned Ben breathed out.

Ash grinned, complimenting his Pokemon for the first hit. "Great job Darkrai. Let's try to end it quickly. Use Dark Void to put the Heatran to sleep."

The Dark-type obliged as he made a black ball in between his palms and targeted it at Heatran. This time though, Heatran was ready as he jumped up avoiding the Dark Void, showing agility not expected from a Pokemon like it. Then, in mid-air, he formed a silver ball in its mouth and quickly, fired the ball in the form of a beam at Darkrai who was taken completely by surprise. As a result, he took the full brunt of the Flash Cannon, grunting in agony. The Flash Cannon was really strong as it seemed to have taken a toll on Darkrai.

Ash grimaced seeing his Darkrai suffer a major blow like that. "Darkrai, I know you can take more than that. Now use Focus Blast."

With a concentrated energy in his palms, Darkrai formed a sphere and quickly threw it at Heatran. The Heatran countered with its own moves as its head glowed bright but the Focus Blast pushed it back and eventually dealt some super effective damage to the Steel-type Pokemon of magma. It cried loudly as it went crashing through the ground, digging deep in the surface of the ground.

Ash grinned and quickly instructed his next move. "Use Dark Void."

Darkrai obeyed forming his Dark Void in his hand and sending it towards the Heatran. The Heatran was surrounded by dark energy energy and sent into the dimension of Darkrai's sleep.

Ash waited a few moments before glancing at Ben. "Hey, Ben. Quickly capture Heatran!" he told the brown-haired Pokemon ranger.

The statement made Darkrai turn at Ash in surprise. '_What are you doing Ash. Quickly, capture it before it wakes up.'_ He suggested in a high tone.

"But, Ben wanted to take it to the reserve and besides, wont the balance of nature be upset if I catch Heatran?." Ash asked confused at Darkrai's suggestion.

'_That Heatran is too strong to be kept in a reserve.'_ He told Ash. _'And the balance of nature won't be interrupted if you catch Heatran. That rule doesn't apply to all legendary Pokemon.'_ He came forward and put a hand on Ash's shoulder. _'It wouldn't matter anyways because you have a pure heart. The balance of nature would be disturbed if a human with an evil heart captures a Legendary.'_

Ben smiled at Ash as he pumped his fists. "Catch it Ash. You deserve it. As Darkrai said, the Heatran's too strong to be kept in the reserve." He told the raven-haired trainer.

"Alright then. Here goes." Ash yelled.

Without waiting long, Ash removed a Pokeball from his pocket and threw it at the sleeping Heatran, which sucked the Lava Dome Pokemon inside in a flash of red light. The Pokeball started shaking, making Ash, Darkrai, Pikachu and Ben wait in anticipation.

The Pokeball finally stopped shaking and the 'ping' sound came signifying that Heatran had been successfully captured. Ash stood there in shock. In the space of about a week, Ash had caught 2 very rare Pokemon, both Legendary no less.

His first Legendary Pokemon, Darkrai picked up the Pokeball and brought it back to his trainer safely. _'You're a great Pokemon trainer Ash. I am proud to be one of your Pokemon.'_ Darkrai said, handing over the Pokeball to Ash.

"You're wrong Darkrai." Ash smiled. "I couldn't have captured heatran without you."

Ben walked towards Ash with a grin. "Hey Ash. You did great out there man. It was the best Pokemon battle I've ever seen."

Ash just chuckled as he gazed at the Pokeball in his hand. "I caught a Heatran!" he exclaimed, jumping in the air and doing his signature capture pose.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered, jumping on Ash's shoulder.

Darkrai on the other hand just floated in front of Ash completely dumbfounded. The pose Ash and Pikachu did after Heatran's capture had stunned him to the core. To him, they looked completely hilarious. He wondered if Ash did the same pose after he'd caught him but he quickly brushed those thought away as his dark face slightly became red in embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? <strong>

**Tell me what you thought as well as any suggestions you might have. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
